101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Search
Star Search is a story in Disney Enchanted Tales where Lucky and Freckles try to meet Thunderbolt. Synopsis The story begins with the puppies watching Thunderbolt on television and an annoucements says that Thunderbolt will be in London. The pups ask Pongo and Perdita if they can go; however, their parents feel that over 99 pups is too big a crowd to take. Lucky and Freckles protest, but are told to hush. Pongo then whispers to Perdita that maybe he'll go and talk to Thunderbolt, to see if anything can be arranged. Perdita comments that Pongo sounds as excited as the pups for meeting Thunderbolt. However, Lucky and Freckles are upset on not getting to meet Thunderbolt, so they decide to go to see Thunderbolt themselves. Later, Perdita calls the puppies for lunch and realizes that Lucky and Freckles are gone. She immediately hops onto the Barking Chain where Sgt. Tibbs, who is currently in London to visit his sister, hears the call and answers Perdita's message. She explains about where she suspects Lucky and Freckles have gone, and Tibbs promises to bring them back. At the Thunderbolt meeting, Lucky and Freckles are disappointed to hear that Thunderbolt has already left. Tibbs arrives and tells them that their mother has been worried about them. Suddenly, a dog appears on the stage. Lucky thinks it's Thunderbolt, but it turns out to be a rougher dog named Apocolips. He comments on Thunderbolt being a phony, but Lucky and Freckles oppose Apocolips, telling him they will have none of it. Tibbs, however, tries to avoid a fight, but Apocolips still attacks. Back at home, Pongo arrives and with a special guest: Thunderbolt! As the star tells the puppies one of his adventures, Perdita tells Pongo about Lucky, Freckles and Tibbs. Pongo goes back to the show to see if he can help. By the time he arrives, Tibbs has attacked Apocolips in self-defense. Pongo then battles with the bully dog and knocks him into the stage, where his spike collar gets stuck, before the stage falls on top of him. A nearby dog then taunts Apocolips because of this. Pongo tells Lucky and Freckles about Thunderbolt and invites Tibbs back home with them. Lucky and Freckles are disappointed in missing Thunderbolt twice in one day, before they start blaming each other. When they return home, Thunderbolt is still there, and he tells Lucky and Freckles how important it is listening to their parents, for they're the real heroes (along with plugging Kanine Krunchies). He notices Tibbs and seems pleased that there's feline fans of his show. Tibbs, however, comments that he never watched it. Pongo and Perdita tell Lucky and Freckles to head off to bed. They agree, seeing their parents as Thunderbolt-like heroes. Appearances *Pongo *Perdita *Lucky *Freckles *Rolly *Thunderbolt *Sgt. Tibbs Trivia *This story came with Disney Enchanted Tales. *On the cover, Thunderbolt doesn't seem to have any eyes. *Whilst the Thunderbolt show on television is in black and white, the caption for the show is in color. *Freckles is shown to have a blue collar in this, as does Rolly in one panel. *The cars in the story have a modern look, as opposed to the 1960 setting of One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *When Perdita sends a message on the "Barking Chain", a long distance shot of London shows she's in Roger's old bachelor flat, not the London home which the family moved into later in the film. *The fact of Thunderbolt being in London and pups running to see him draws similarities to the film 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. *Unlike the 2003 sequel, Lucky and Freckles were the main characters of this comic, whilst Patch didn't make an appearance for this story. *The kittens of Sgt. Tibbs' sister look similar in design to Oliver, a kitten character of Oliver & Company. Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Others